The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to a wrench head configured to engage a fastener.
Some known fasteners include at least one planar side that enables the fastener to be engaged by a hand tool, such as a wrench. However, if the wrench does not robustly engage the fastener, the wrench may undesirably round and/or slip off of the at least one planar side of the fastener. Depending on the pressure applied to the fastener, as the wrench slips off the fastener, at least some of the corners of the fastener may be prematurely worn. Worn fasteners are generally more difficult to engage than relatively new and/or unused fasteners, resulting in an acceleration of the wearing process.
To facilitate slowing the wearing process, at least some known wrenches (e.g., socket wrenches) engage the fastener on more than one side, reducing the changes that the wrench will slip off. Known socket wrenches, however, include a sidewall that requires vertical clearance above the fastener to approach and/or engage the fastener. Additionally, some fasteners (e.g., tube nuts) can deform or “ovalize” if the pressure is not applied uniformly around the periphery, which can affect the fastener tightening characteristics.